


sappy boifang fluff

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Fluff and Slight Angst, M/M, my teeth r rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Self-explanatory title.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, Boboiboy & Fang, BoiFang - Relationship, Fang & Boboiboy, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	sappy boifang fluff

**Author's Note:**

> i just missed them thats all <3

“Come here, you big dumb baby.” 

Fang smirked, for Boboiboy’s sulking rarely ever worked. He knew the boy only did it in spite of himself, every attempt to seem intimidating futile. As a matter of fact it just made him a hell lot more adorable than he already was. 

Boboiboy grumbled, but showed zero resistance in coming into his arms. He sank himself into the mattress, wrapping himself tightly around Fang. In spite of corporals being given higher privileges in terms of accomodation, two people on the single bed was a crowd. But Fang could care less, and Boboiboy didn’t seem to either. 

“Better?” Fang whispered, slowly removing the cap and letting himself stroke his soft hair carefully. He loved his hair, almost gentle to the touch and smelled what Fang would imagine home was. Boboiboy didn’t like his cap off when people were around. But they were alone, and Fang felt him soften slightly upon impact, the tension in his shoulders waning away bit by bit. 

“Mmm.” He still refused to use words, but he was beginning to ease out of it gradually. Not that Fang minded all that much if he still were angry. The boy never gave himself enough chances to  _ feel _ earnestly. 

“What do you want, cadet?” Fang delicately placed his chin onto his head. He had to admit that if they could just stay like this forever, with the rest of the world with no importance or value. How divine that would be. 

“I want…” Boboiboy trailed off, like he was hesitant to let him know. 

“You can say whatever, cadet. I don’t know why you suddenly burst out at Tarung... but if anything will help you ease that, you can let me know. I want to help you feel better, if you’ll let me.” 

He felt the boy inhale, soft hot breath onto his chest as he released it a moment later. His head now onto the left side of his chest, like he wanted to listen to his heartbeat. 

“I just want you,” Boboiboy eventually whispered, though it only comes out as a fraction of a whisper that Fang could have easily ignored it if he wasn’t paying attention. 

Fang sighed melodramatically, which prompted the cadet to look up to him. 

He chuckled. “You always have me,” Fang said, placing his lips onto his forehead. “There is not a moment where you will not have me.” 

“I just… don’t want you to get tired of me, that’s all.” The corporal knows that’s not why Boboiboy let his emotions get the best out of him earlier. But there is always some truth in anything he spoke, so he decided to go with it. 

“Never.” 

“But I’m so…. I’m such a handful.” 

“How handful, cadet?” 

“Why do you even want to be with me? You literally risk your own life just associating with me. What if you-” 

“Shhh.” Fang shushes him, bringing him closer and cutting him off. “Don’t say anything else.” 

“Fang…” 

“Boboiboy, you should know by now that just existing in the galaxy means we’re all in danger in some way shape or form. Nowhere - not even Earth - is completely safe from any sort of danger.” Fang lets himself  _ look  _ at him, whose brown eyes have started to fill with tears. 

“But being with you? Do you want to know what being with you feels like?” 

The cadet didn’t answer, but a tear rolled down his cheek - which Fang immediately used a finger to wipe away. 

“Being with you…. I’ve never felt more safe. And that isn’t because you have powers. You’ve always protected me even without meaning to.” Fang lets himself bring Boboiboy’s hands to his lips, a small kiss for good measure. The boy blushed slightly. 

“I’ve always been safe with you. You have to let me protect you sometimes, okay?” 

Again, there was no answer from him. But this time the tears were released in full force, and he immediately nuzzled into Fang’s chest as if he were a pillow, his arms and hands gripping his back as if he were the only thing he had left in the world. And to some extent, it was true. 

He feels Boboiboy tremble from head to toe, and Fang has to admit it’s beginning to leave a wedge on his own heart. 

“Cry however much you want, Boboiboy. I’m always here.”

He feels Boboiboy nod slowly, finally relenting. The cadet looks up at him once more, nose running and glassy eyes. 

Fang allows himself another chuckle, wiping his face with his t-shirt. “Oh, you. Bring some tissues next time if you really want to do something for me.” 

This time Boboiboy finally lets out what sounds like a laugh, and Fang can feel his own weight being lifted just a little. 

“Thank you, Fang.” 

They find themselves in an entangled mess of sorts, both of them wrapped around each other in the confines of their small space. And yet it was heaven all the same. As time went by and Fang fell in love Eden wasn’t so far from reach anymore. If all the world was going to give him was the privilege of  _ loving _ his best friend - he would take them up on that. 

Whether he was sad, angry or happy. 

“I love you, you idiot.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
